


【乔米jondami 】hurt日志

by 74lingcc



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Jondami, Other, Underage - Freeform, hurt dami, jon top dami bottom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: *看标题就是内容，但是是大米hurt向。。有受伤，创口描写内容。。*有点sm感觉。。。*这两人ooc得超级严重这样。。。





	【乔米jondami 】hurt日志

==================

陪乔纳森散步还真不是容易的事情，达米安越走越困，他几乎都要被冻僵了，身上一直都没什么力气，这片雪劈头盖脸的朝他刮了两个小时，他连乔纳森说什么都听不清楚，脑子昏昏涨涨的，为什么这个家伙连抱怨个学校旅游都能抱怨这么久。  
“停下。”  
达米安扯下面罩勉强张开嘴，他快速说完后便被风塞了几口雪。这个环境可不好说话。  
“怎么？”  
乔纳森在半人高的雪地里行走自如，他还穿着往常的衣服，相比裹得严实臃肿的达米安，他简直自在得可以。  
“说吧。”  
然后他发现达米安开不了口的困境，他靠近达米安然后抱住他，把手捂上达米安的嘴，空出一个不被风雪打扰的空间，等待对方说话。  
“我快要得雪盲了。”  
那个牙尖嘴利的家伙此时呼出来的热气简直能忽略不计，唯有说话的舌尖蹭着他的指缝还有些温暖，达米安的舌头要被乔纳森的手指冻僵了，他说完便不说话了，然后闭起眼睛，一脸不耐烦的样子。  
“好吧，你会看到一个粉红色的漂亮世界？然后这或许能改善你的烦躁？”

氪星人不会雪盲，乔纳森隐约想起看过的一点科普，他看向达米安未被闭得严实的眼，薄薄的眼皮下是粉红的眼睑，还有那点眼白上的血红。这让他在这片冰天雪地里竟有点口干舌燥。  
达米安烦得推开他的手拉起面罩，这是拒绝说话的意思了，他分明是被乔纳森拉出来听抱怨，为什么最后会沦落到他被说烦躁？

“那你可以闭着眼睛，我牵着你的手走？”

好吧，他的确有烦躁的资本了，达米安有点想要咳嗽，他把那股暖流捂在喉咙半小时又半小时，这是最后的半小时了，在乔纳森从他的孜孜不倦中意识到他已经把达米安拖在雪里走的时候，对方已经昏迷了。

乔纳森没想到把达米安冻哑的，应该说他找达米安就是临时起意，他说他要去北极散发下郁闷，去找蝙蝠洞的达米安问他来不来玩，那时候达米安意外的在床上躺着，他脸有着不自然的红，乔纳森一家人没有生病过，他不清楚这个东西，单纯以为这是罗宾的糟糕作息。  
可是达米安还是来了，穿好他的御寒装备，在雪地被风刮了两个小时，雪盲外加体力耗尽。  
在乔纳森把他接去孤寂堡垒后，对方在被放去床上时吐了一口血，他保持过一小段的清醒，不过没有说话。  
“嗯...低温症。”  
乔纳森现在才去看达米安的身体，喉咙那边是血红的一片。达米安看了乔纳森一眼，有点想掐死他的意思，但还是慢慢闭上了，他现在累得要命，只能休息。  
在罗宾醒来后，他发现他还在孤寂堡垒，乔纳森在旁边坐着，看起来在用这里的电脑玩游戏。  
这个残忍的小超人，达米安不满的想，但他没有说什么，毕竟他也说不出话了。

* * *

一开始他们还是能和谐相处的，超人与蝙蝠侠凑成的搭档，他们各自的儿子，但父亲们明显忽视了他们儿子身上不同于他们或者相同于他们的特质，达米安像蝙蝠侠一样喜欢隐瞒，可乔纳森没有超人那般理解的宽容，他不同于克拉克那般去自由选择，去跟蝙蝠侠有很多的相处，达米安可以说是他通往超英，跟了解另一个阶层的一个途径。

但总的来说他们还是可以做朋友的，他们年龄相仿，都有着不平凡的身份，但乔纳森总被达米安隐藏着什么去做别的事情，一开始乔纳森还能忍受，毕竟他还是个菜鸟，但后来这位他唯一的超英小玩伴总是时不时的自己去跟他的团队出任务，而把超级小子一次又一次忽视后，乔纳森不开心了。

“别这样。”

达米安推开乔纳森，对方的过度保护挡住他的攻击视野了。

“你很危险！罗宾！你呼叫我的时候明明还说没什么的！不！你简直什么情报都没有给我，如果我不过来你说不定就糟糕了！”

比枪林弹雨还要糟糕，敌人是高大强壮的变异人，每一次的攻击都在破坏建筑，乔纳森都不知道给达米安挡了多少块砖头了。

“事情总不会如我预料一般！超级小子，你别因为能保护我就自大了。”

“所以呢！你要我做什么？！达米安，我真的很受够你无缘无故把我叫出来又丢下我这种恶劣行径了——”“制服他，你真是蠢。”

达米安又一次口吐恶言。乔纳森快速过去跟变异人缠斗，他没有过多的战斗经验，只是靠热视线跟钢铁之躯以及他的速度支撑着，达米安在一旁躲着子弹跟砖瓦支援，他不能近身，右手的扭曲角度就是被对方过大的力气打断了手骨。在能爆炸的罗宾镖订到对方的脑门上后，达米安也因为这个绝佳机会中了几枪，然后被掩埋到废墟之下，乔纳森还在生气，应该说他就靠着这股气在战斗，放在平时他肯定就把达米安抱走逃跑了，面对不容易解决的事情他总想喊他的父亲来帮忙。可现在，超人之子怒气冲冲，他把昏迷的敌人用地上的钢条绑着，那些僵硬的东西陷入对方的肌肉，这是很不人道的对待方式，可乔纳森不认为那是人，所以他便这样做了，接着，他去找达米安。

罗宾的心跳很弱，但乔纳森还是把那个比他大不了多少的孩子挖出来了，对方很惨的样子，眉骨上面被划开了一个口，让达米安的左眼充满血液，他的腹部被钢条击穿了个洞，腿脚也被压得有些骨折，身上全是脏兮兮的小伤口，可他还活着，这就足够了。

这种伤势显然吓到了乔纳森，他把他送去医院，陪护了几天，达米安的家人都是非常忙碌的人，这个孤独又可恨的小恶魔，塞缪尔觉得他应该照顾他。

最开始的达米安是昏迷的，乔纳森闲得无聊就总在用他来练习他的透视能力，他能看到被子下的达米安，看到衣服下的达米安，一开始看到那堆血淋林的伤口的时候他总会觉得疼，可后来他已经能安静自若的看着达米安的心脏了，对方的肠子部分有些不自然的粘结，乔纳森决定去学习下人体相关。

如果说要有什么事情发生，那便是他第一次看到如此虚弱的达米安，在第二天的时候护士给他更换被染透的绷带，那时候达米安还在昏迷不醒，乔纳森就在旁边小心翼翼的看着，他能听到达米安被触碰时喉咙发出的呻吟，对方身上简直伤痕累累，但这边好像被蝙蝠侠做了什么手脚，来的护士都没有对此诧异，他能看到达米安腹部上被翻开的皮肉，那点白皮在他的黄肤上显眼得很，下面就是粉红的新生的息肉，达米安一直在哼哼，乔纳森看了对方的肠子几眼便去听了，这可不常见，达米安竟然在哀嚎。

这或许是能对付达米安的方法，乔纳森突然想，他实在拿这个小大人没什么办法，他不可能杀了达米安，但他想跟达米安玩，对方是个坏脾气跟冷淡的人，对付这种家伙该怎么办呢？在那天晚上，乔纳森翻开了达米安的被子。

这有点奇怪，也有点犯罪，可乔纳森还是想去试试，他翻开达米安的病服，露出他被绷带包裹着起伏的小肚子，罗宾身上的小肌肉让达米安有些羡慕，他摸了几下，然后把手掌按去他腹部的伤口。下面就是胃部跟肠子，乔纳森想，他甚至能很清晰能感受到达米安的心跳跟呼吸，对方的右边胸口被插了很大一根管子，没受伤的左手则有几根吊针，绷带上方有个被缝纫好的伤口，细白的羊肠线把那里纠得平整。简直乱七八糟，乔纳森想，他还想脱下达米安的裤子看看，但他没有这么做，现在已经够奇怪了，他把手慢慢的往缺少皮肉的地方按去，那边逐渐的往上渗漏着血液，他能逐渐感觉到肋骨在阻挡他的手，腹部的肌肉在挣扎着。

“呜——”

那是喉咙很小的一声，乔纳森不想停手了，达米安现在可是在叫啊，他越来越用力了，他身下的小孩逐渐痛苦，达米安被压在嘴里的声音终于突破出来，他微张着嘴，眉头皱成一团，眼睛很努力的睁开来，但里面的眼泪把绿色的眼瞳浸得浑浊，乔纳森永远记得那时候达米安的样子，他放下手中的游戏，去看被冻伤的达米安。

对方也像那时候那样紧皱着眉头，微张着嘴，不过他没有给他漱口，达米安的嘴里还是全是血液，他的牙齿被染得粉红，这让乔纳森有点想敲开他的嘴去看得更真切。不过他没有这么做，他在想，他们的关系为什么能变得这么糟糕？

* * *

达米安还是维持着对乔纳森遮遮掩掩的样子，即使他把高烧的他拉去北极吹风，不过罗宾却依然如同往常一样对待超级小子，他们还是一如既往的出任务，乔纳森也是一如既往的在某种程度忽视达米安，不过现在他们遇到麻烦了。

这次是在沙漠，他们被困在砂石铸成的魔法城里。乔纳森还好，他不怕风沙跟食物短缺，现在他连睡眠都不怎么需要，担任了所有守夜的工作。  
可达米安不太行，他们在这个魔法古城走了三天了，这里只有石头跟砂子，而且还该死的经常刮大风，干得要命。达米安携带的水源跟干粮都食用干净，他开始恍惚，因为太阳的原因有些脱水。  
“你们人类能在没有水源的情况下活多久？我记得电视频道上说你们还会用尿液接替。”  
好吧，这家伙已经把自己排除到人类外了。  
“我现在连尿都尿不出来。”  
达米安像是嘲笑他又像是嘲笑自己。  
“你觉得我死了你能活着出去？你连飞都做不到，你怎么这么笨，现在还没解除那个巫师给你的暗示？你们氪星人的脑子不都是超级大脑吗。”  
罗宾的声音很干，听得断断续续又枯涩，但乔纳森没有反驳，他幽幽看着达米安，不说话了。  
噢，蝙蝠之子明白了。这家伙又坑他了。  
“把我背起来…你个害人精，你怎么就能越长越坏了呢…”  
达米安没什么力气的敲了敲乔纳森，他眼睛干得都不想睁开了，对方抿着嘴靠近达米安，他贴向达米安的眼睛，朝微睁的眼球吻去。他在开始说过了，如果达米安再不好好去看线索而去搞别的事情，他就吃掉他的眼球。  
这时候可不是玩什么品尝眼睛的时候，达米安甩开乔纳森示意他会好好看的，他爬上对方的背，让乔纳森把他背往天空看去。  
他们总在互相遮掩，越成长越糟糕，这已经不是达米安的专利，可乔纳森能把他折腾得半死，达米安却也能继续试探他生命的底线。这两人的相处恍若受虐爱好者，只是乔纳森永远是top的一方，可他心里不这么认为。  
他改变不了达米安这种不近人情的方式，不过他相信人类的极限。

但乔纳森还是低估了人类，或者低估了达米安。现在是又一次的危机，他在墙外蹲着，这个陷阱对他来说没什么的，那些坏人把他们引来这个怪异的像是坑一样的房间的时候，乔纳森便在关闭之前飞出来，可没有带上达米安。  
无所不能的达米安，乔纳森默念着，他听着蛇虫被倾倒的声音，听着被遮掩得稀疏的达米安，想着只要他听到达米安求救，或者对方的喉咙发出呻吟，他就会进去的，去像真正的超人那样，把达米安拯救出来。  
但那个小坏蛋一直不说话，乔纳森无聊得捧着脸蹲在墙角上，这里跟那边有一段距离，连着那个屋子的排水口，看起来比狗洞还要小，时不时有些爬蛇虫子爬出来，但乔纳森靠看这个解闷。这些有毒的家伙都不敢咬他，远远躲着这个食物链顶端。  
很不对劲，乔纳森听了听，他发现达米安正在朝他靠近，对方的心跳以一种匀速在移动，不算快，也不算慢，乔纳森看了看附近，门可不在这个方向，他想试用透视眼，但又放弃了。乔纳森想看看达米安能给他什么惊喜。  
结果来得很快，这差点吓到了乔纳森，他看到达米安从那个比狗洞还小的下水道里钻出来，要知道那个空间可是小得连手都没有移动的距离，达米安就像爬行动物那样真正的爬法，整个人比蛇还要毒，就这样把自己挪动出来。  
“太恶心了！”  
塞缪尔惊呼，他捂着嘴看着地上没手没脚的蛇又去看软得像是没有骨头把自己下半身挣脱出来的达米安。  
“你怎么做到的！”  
这简直太吓人了！幸亏他才没有用透视眼去看达米安！不然他会被他那种爬法吓死。  
“这不难，我把双手脱臼了才塞进去。”  
看来为了出来达米安脱掉他的斗篷，跟外面的红色衣服，整个人剩下的黑色紧身衣看起来被磨损得厉害，有些地方都能看到皮肤擦伤了，他吧口中叼着的万能腰带吐到地上，便把自己顶到墙壁上，借着力气把脱臼的手臂顶回去。  
“好了，我们去追捕那些变态吧。”  
达米安带上他的腰带，便又是神采奕奕的罗宾。  
乔纳森挫败极了，他失败，又被惊吓，这让超人之子很不好，这场捕捉他都没有什么出力，全让罗宾抢了光彩。  
但他看到达米安的伤口流血的时候，还是有点高兴的，对方不在意的抹去了，可他抢着来把那些吃进去。这可算是他的战利品。

他觉得他似乎永远都不能包容达米安的固执了，可这不妨碍他跟他相处，以这种怪异的方式。他们都是喜欢竞争的人。

 

【end】


End file.
